


森林中分出了两条路

by Lakeshata



Category: Aladdin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakeshata/pseuds/Lakeshata
Summary: 森林中分出了两条路，你选择了哪一条





	森林中分出了两条路

从奇迹之洞回来的阿拉丁和贾方都沉浸在一种无声的兴奋之中。  
可贾方知道，阿拉丁需要休息。好在阿拉丁也并没受什么严重的伤，所以在进行了简单的医护后，他就把阿拉丁赶上了床。贾方难得坐在阿拉丁的床头，对着用被子遮住半张脸的乖巧男孩儿，就像一般监护人所做的那样，神色柔和地看着自己的孩子。他温情地掖好了被角，对男孩儿说，“睡吧。”  
阿拉丁顺从又心满意足地闭上了眼睛，听着贾方带上了门，熄灯离开。等到贾方的脚步声悄不可闻，男孩儿睁开了双眼，蹑手蹑脚地换上外出的衣物，阿布会意跳上他的肩头，他尽量小声地拉开阳台的玻璃门，观察着四周，一派安宁。男孩儿露出志得意满的笑容，翻过阳台护栏纵身一跃——落到了迎头赶上的魔毯上。  
阿拉丁赞许地摸了摸飞扬的流苏，说道，“去阿格拉巴庄园。”

茉莉一向非常警觉，听到从阳台传来的碰撞和脚步声后她立刻披上了外套，拿起了魔杖。一旁的拉嘉也默契地点点头，一副时刻准备着的架势。茉莉冲它做了个噤声的手势，轻手轻脚地朝阳台靠近，月光在帘子上投下了来人的身影。茉莉猛的拉开帘子——  
“晚上好？”  
阿拉丁的突然出现把茉莉吓得简直心脏骤停，她又气又笑地拉开玻璃门，看着脸被冻得红扑扑的少年，惊疑他怎么在这里。  
“呃，达莉亚跟我说你前几天从扫帚上摔下来了，校长现在禁止你骑扫帚了。”  
他说的没错，茉莉不高兴地想。自从母亲出了魔法事故后，他的父亲对她总是过度保护。可梅林啊，她是个女巫，怎么能不骑扫帚呢？“所以？”  
“所以，我想问，你有没有兴趣和我去散散步什么的？”  
茉莉当然知道巫师所谓的散布不是用脚。阿拉丁或许是想让她重拾骑扫帚的快乐，但现在不是时候。“怎么去？”她的扫帚已经被没收了。  
阿拉丁拉着她走到阳台上，他背靠着栏杆，张开手笑了笑，“谁说一定要骑扫帚了？”还没等茉莉反应过来，阿拉丁便翻身往后倒去。  
茉莉惊叫了一声冲上前去，还没缓过神便目睹着阿拉丁从阳台下缓缓升上来，直到露出一张漂浮的毯子。  
“这是什么？”茉莉难以抑制心中的惊叹，要让这样大面积的物体获得稳定飞行的加持是多么不可思议？  
“魔毯。”阿拉丁用稀松平常的语调说道，好像魔毯的存在理所当然。他一脚踏上阳台的栏杆，向茉莉伸出手，“你相信我吗？”  
他的瞳中倒影着月光，受到这双美目蛊惑的茉莉拉住了阿拉丁的手，“我相信。”

把茉莉送回阿格拉巴庄园后，阿拉丁仰躺在魔毯上，整个人还沉浸在刚才同茉莉的飞毯之旅中。他很高兴能和他最好的朋友分享个美好的夜晚，直到魔毯终于平稳降落在阿拉丁卧室的阳台上，阿拉丁才意犹未尽地跳了下来，回归自己早就应该开始的睡眠。  
他刚拉开阳台的门，卧室的灯突然开了，确信自己并没有安装麻瓜声控装置的阿拉丁不出意外地看到贾方站在他的卧室门口，他这才发现大事不妙。阿拉丁在心里给自己鼓劲，他已经长大了，有个人夜生活（明显不是通常意义上的）也是很正常的，不管贾方说什么，要相信自己并没有做错什么。然而当他做好了心理准备迎接莫须有的狂风暴雨之后，贾方却只是好整以暇地看着他，暗到发黑的红色睡袍松松垮垮地撘在他身上，腰带也只是因为双臂交叠而没有散开。  
他这副慵懒的样子反而让阿拉丁不知所措，他犹豫了一会儿，才打了声招呼，“教授，晚上好？”  
“艾格，”贾方唤道。又是这只倒霉催的鸟，阿拉丁在心里把艾格骂了一万遍，它总是看自己的笑话，“把无关人等带出去。”艾格发出它惯常的戏谑笑声，追逐着把阿布和魔毯赶了出去。等到三者离开，贾方关上了背后的门，并顺手落了锁，用魔法那种。  
还没等阿拉丁发问，贾方就无声地收走了他的魔杖。眼看着自己的魔杖落到贾方手中，阿拉丁只觉得大事不妙。但贾方并没有说什么，只是不紧不慢地朝他走来，虽然速度缓慢，但却步步紧逼。看了一眼同样被魔法锁上的落地窗，阿拉丁才发现自己已经无路可逃。  
“我只是出去转转。”  
“阿拉丁，我一直都在反思，这么多年过来了，没能让你对自己在家庭中的定位有清晰的认识。”  
还没等阿拉丁问出贾方为何突然提起这个，他的疑惑便被突如其来的吻尽数堵在口中。  
贾方意犹未尽地舔舐着阿拉丁的唇瓣，温热的气息吐在微肿的唇上，“性教育是一个长久以来让监护人困扰的话题，但我想在这方面，与其言传，或许身教更有效率。”  
贾方没有留给阿拉丁任何反应的时间，男孩向后一退落到了床上。贾方俯下身来，一手按住男孩儿背后的凹陷，自阿拉丁的下颚一路顺着脖颈往下，一手解开上衣的第二个扣子，一边贪婪地亲吻着阿拉丁的锁骨。不知所措的男孩儿别开脸咬住了自己的手腕，他满脸通红，身体也开始发热，他不是不知道自己的监护人在做什么。那些斯莱特林地窖里的夜谈，身体的接触和交融，但阿拉丁从来不是经验分享者，而是裹着被子红着脸，为自己的想象而羞愤的那一类。那么如今的场景在他的想象之中吗？阿拉丁不是没有幻想过与喜欢的人结合，但在那之前——  
“教授？”他的声音微微颤抖，贾方在他背后的那只手滑到了他的腰上，“教授？”阿拉丁有些委屈地低下头，处于生理原因而眼眶发热。贾方这才稍微拉开距离，望向红着眼的男孩儿。  
“你爱我吗？”  
环着阿拉丁的手松开了。  
他爱阿拉丁吗？  
他收养阿拉丁，他利用塞蕾娜只为了能够获得神灯。但自从塞蕾娜命悬一线才成功脱险后，他放弃了。这个男孩儿，毫无顾忌地闯入自己的生活，贾方满意地看到阿拉丁在自己的精心呵护下始终保持着高贵的特质，他没有预料到的是自己却受到了炫目钻石的蛊惑，背离了最初的执念。他是嫉妒阿拉丁的，他与自己如此相似却未被无限的负面情绪所染指。他憎恨为之牵绊的懦弱的自己，可没有阿拉丁，他或许只是一个无可救药的人，深陷于追名逐利和嫉妒愤慨的挣扎中无法得到救赎，随意地利用他人，漠视其生命与情感将之视为自己通向魔法顶点的垫脚石，为了得到至高的力量而穷尽一生。  
贾方突然觉得爱这个词过于浅薄，他爱阿拉丁吗？  
“我万万没有想到自己收养了一个小偷。”  
阿拉丁还没反应过来贾方什么意思，贾方就抱住了他。阿拉丁的确是个小偷，作为一名15岁的巫师，他偷走了过多超越年龄的奇技淫巧和神奇经历，但更重要的是，他把当今最伟大的巫师的心，偷走了。  
阿拉丁笑了，一如答应贾方收养他那时一般，他伸出手回抱住贾方，倒向了背后温软的床。窗外，雪又开始下了。

这是阿拉丁自己的坚持，他不希望任人摆弄，他是按照自己的意志行事的，但现在他站在自己的卧室里，面对着坐在他床上的贾方，他有些后悔了。  
“做个好孩子，阿拉丁，自己脱下来。”贾方劝诱道。  
这时候要求一个斯莱特林鼓起勇气未免有些苛刻了，何况格兰芬多的勇气也不该体现在这种情况下。阿拉丁是这么认为的。贾方的目光直勾勾地胶着在他身上，让阿拉丁有种自己没穿衣服的错觉。他红着脸，鼓起勇气，脱下了自己的针织背心。阿拉丁犹豫了一会儿，慢悠悠地把毛背心叠成合适的方块放到床头柜上，贾方倾身靠在他耳边说道，“你比较希望我来帮你吗？”  
温热的气息把阿拉丁吓得后退了一步，他慌乱地摇摇头，开始解皮带。大家都是男人，没有什么不好意思的。他低着头不去注意贾方的目光，强装镇定地脱下长裤，再一颗一颗地解开衬衣的扣子。衬衣长及大腿根，让阿拉丁很有安全感，他停下了动作，有些为难。他听到贾方站起身朝他走来，落在地板的视线捕捉到了站在自己面前的贾方，阿拉丁依旧低着头。就这样僵持了一会儿，贾方利落地扒下了阿拉丁的衬衣，任它落在地板上。上半身突然暴露在空气中的阿拉丁不倒吸一口凉气，而此时贾方的手已经顺着他的腰线滑到了他的胯部，冰冷的指尖伸进了他松紧的裤腰上。骨节分明的手指顺着裤腰的曲线转了小半圈，轻触着敏感的肌肤，阿拉丁不自觉的向前一缩，撞到了贾方怀里。贾方的手继续向里伸，溜进了紧致的臀瓣，阿拉丁的心脏不争气地轰鸣着呼之欲出，一股热流涌向小腹……贾方却毫无防备地勾起裤腰，布料滑了下去。贾方拍了拍男孩儿的臀部，在他耳边说道，“不用谢。”接着打横把阿拉丁抱到了床上。  
阿拉丁一沾枕头就陷了进去，而贾方也毫不犹豫地压了上来，吻住了娇小的男孩儿。在留恋了一会儿后，他的嘴唇一路往下，从下颚到脖颈，从锁骨到乳尖，阿拉丁被吻得晕头转向，胸前的酥麻感让他失了力气，以至于当一只涂着膏脂的手指滑进他的臀缝间的小穴时毫无反抗之力。娇俏的叹息划破长夜，阿拉丁羞赧地咬住了手腕，不想再发出那样难为情的声音，却被贾方拉住了手，舌尖滑过凹陷的牙印。他已经伸进了三根手指，缓缓地抽送。阿拉丁发出了幼猫般的叫声，不安地扭着腰。  
贾方自己也并不好受，但看着泪眼曚昽的男孩儿，他还是耐心做着扩张。等到他觉得差不多了，抽出了手指，男孩儿一脸困惑地望着他，让突如其来的空虚感折磨的焦灼不已，纯粹又沾满情欲的眼神里写满了邀请，贾方终于解开睡袍，抱着男孩儿冲了进去。  
“太大了。”阿拉丁带着哭腔，前所未有的体验让他不知所措，但酸胀很快堆砌成了快感，尤其当贾方触到体内的某一小点，他难耐地叫出了声，换来的是贾方更加凶猛的顶弄。封闭的房间，静谧的夜晚，肉体摩擦的声音被无限放大，阿拉丁感觉有无数的小虫子咬噬着自己的身体，轻微的触动便让他难以忍耐，整个人像是要化在床上一般。与此同时，他的身体也起了变化，热流向下汇聚，喷薄欲出，但贾方却突然停下了动作。  
“教......教授？”阿拉丁不解地嗫嚅道。  
“ram是什么意思？”  
“什么？”  
“别让我重复我的问题。”贾方威胁似的动了动。  
阿拉丁难耐地呻吟着，回答道，“河流。”  
“哦？”  
“不对！”贾方突然揪住了阿拉丁的乳尖，他尖叫了出声，“是墙壁。”他讨好地望着贾方，不管他想做什么，请让这场煎熬快些结束吧。  
贾方却不紧不慢地动了动，继续问道，“mith？”  
“灰色的！”阿拉丁不假思索地回道。  
“thaur？”  
阿拉丁毫无威慑力地瞪了贾方一眼，“可恶！”  
贾方俯下身来，目光直逼男孩儿湿润的双眼，“乖孩子，告诉我你想让我做什么？”他补充道，“用如尼文也可以。”  
被生生遏制的欲望和体内坚硬却静止的物什让阿拉丁发狂，他恨透了贾方这副游刃有余的样子。  
“我们的夜还很长。”贾方抚上阿拉丁的性器，不轻不重地揉捏着。阿拉丁咬着嘴唇，声音轻不可闻，“求你了。”  
“嗯？”  
“让我高潮吧。”  
贾方轻笑一声，“斯莱特林加十分”，紧接着便开始了激烈的顶弄。阿拉丁只觉得有狂潮向自己袭来，可自己却张开了双手热烈地欢迎，射精过后的身体更加敏感，他再也克制不住自己的呻吟，在疯狂的浪花里翻滚，直到温热的液体注满了自己的身体......

“难以置信，你竟然骗了我那么多年。”  
“这话你已经说过了。”  
阿拉丁看了一眼环在自己裸露肩头的手臂，对贾方说，“我们都知道我现在说的是另一件事。”  
END


End file.
